


You're You and I'm Just Me

by wiseheartedloki



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (not mentioned here but they are moirails with gamzee too, F/M, i might make some gamkarroxy pale content if anyone besides me wants some, im not sure what else to tag this as so. um. let me know ig if i forgot anything., karkat has some relationship insecurities because human romance is weird, oh yeah its also in second person, roxy lalonde i would die for you, so I may have gotten into a karkat kinshift like an hour before passing out and wrote this. whoops., theres nowhere near enough), theyre moirails guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiseheartedloki/pseuds/wiseheartedloki
Summary: "i mean, to most humans, moirallegiances wouldnt be considered romantic. i totally understand that they are, but like, dont be shocked if a lot of people dont read em as anything other than platonic""WHAT?!"Dave says something he shouldn't have, Karkat is filled with worry, and Karkat needs to talk to his gee eff.
Relationships: Karkat Vantas/Roxy Lalonde
Kudos: 4





	You're You and I'm Just Me

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you think you're having a small crisis. Okay, well, not small. You nearly considered eating some sopor, and you remember what that did to Gamzee all those sweeps ago. This… Might be an issue worth talking about, maybe. 

Of course, you'll probably stop thinking that when you repress your feelings with some of the shitty earth food here. So you head to the kitchen to eat, but when you walk out to the base area, Roxy is sitting there on the couch. She looks up at you and waves, and turns two of her fingers into what you assume is half of a diamond, but could be a peace sign. You're stuck standing there. It… It'll be hard to convince yourself not to talk about this when the very person who you'd need to talk with. 

You take a heavy sigh, and, cursing your future self, walk towards the couch and sit. 

"HEY. CAN WE… TALK?" you ask, definitely sounding more worried than you are, like some wriggler worried about a friendship. But this is more important than that and you most definitely aren't worried in the slightest. 

"yeah," Roxy says, grabbing the remote and pausing her show, "what's up?" 

"I WAS TALKING WITH SOME OF THE OTHER HUMANS A COUPLE DAYS AGO, AND DAVE MENTIONED THAT MOST HUMANS… WOULDN'T SEE MOIRALLEGIANCES AS ROMANTIC."

The conversation is awkward and halting and yet Roxy watches you like this is the most important thing in the world. 

"I…" You take a breath, preparing yourself for the worst possible outcome, for the worst thing that she could say. "I WANTED TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE MATTER. THAT'S IT."

"so ur wonderin if i view our relationship as romantic, even though it's not a matespritship?" She tilts her head slightly. 

You nod, and start speaking before she has the chance to so much as read this as a possible not-technically-to-her-at-least break up. "I UNDERSTAND IF NOT, I'D JUST NEED SOME TIME TO GET USED TO IT AND, REEVALUATE EVERYTHING IN MY MIND, BUT IF YOU DON'T IT DOESN'T MEAN WE HAVE TO-" 

"karkat," she puts a hand on your shoulder, "of _course_ our relationship isn't platonic. i’m not entirely sure what it _is_ , but a moirallegiance seems 2 fit it the best from what u guys have described abt it."

Roxy grabs your hand with her other hand, and rubs her thumb over the back of it. "just bcause its not smthn im used 2 doesnt mean that im not gonna make every effort 2 understand. 2 u guys it's a romance, so it's a romantic relationship."

You feel both so relieved and so pissed off at the same time. "NO, I- FUCK, THIS IS HARD. SO IMAGINE YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT A MOIRALLEGIANCE WAS A ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP. WOULD YOU CONSIDER WHAT WE HAVE PLATONIC? THROWING OUT THE MOIRALLEGIANCE FACTOR ALL TOGETHER, WOULD YOU?" 

Roxy shrugs a bit. "it definitely wouldn't be the best term, at least. romantic fits better. if u wanted 2 call it platonic though, we cou-" 

You shake your head vehemently. "NO, NO NO I'M JUST- I NEEDED TO KNOW."

Roxy nods. "well… i like what we have now, and how we've labeled it. if you do." You nod, and Roxy smiles. "exactly. what we've got is good. evn if it's not like nepeta and equius, or something out of one of ur favorite rom-coms, its smthn nice." 

"… ALRIGHT. THANKS."

"ofc! u wanna watch this movie w/ me? it's Shrek," she waves the remote around for emphasis. You shrug, and just lean on her. That's enough of an answer, and she rewinds the movie to the start. It's a good movie, but it's made even better by your association with your first viewing.

**Author's Note:**

> Karkat, approximately an hour and a half later: SO A GREAT MOVIE FILLED WITH BOPS, INTERESTING CHARACTERS, AND A GREAT MORAL? WHY THE FUCK DID DAVE CALL THIS A MEME.


End file.
